overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Tower Dungeons
The Dark Tower Dungeons are where captured slaves are sent, some are forced to fight for the minion's entertainment. The Dungeons also serve as an arena for the Overlord to fight in, giving him life force, and if his enemy has equipment his minions can access, then giving his minions equipment as well. To fight the later arena rounds it's recommend arcanium armor imbued with greens, browns and reds. Green for life regeneration, Red for max health and brown for resistance, because of the high difficulty. Enemies Battler Beetle Lifeforce: Brown Number of Enemies: 25 These beetles are the toughest beetles but you can do this on your own so you can use the harvesting helmet. With the rest of the armor just bash the beetles open with hatred and fun and what not. Bloody Unicorn Lifeforce: brown Number of Enemies: 5? Place greens on guard marker and lure the unicorns in 1 by 1. They are a bit tough but be carefull because if you lure 2 than the greens will jump on a retreating horse and the others will come. Boulder Beast Life force: all Number of Enemies: 5 In full arcanium you can solo but using minions is not very safe. You have to be swift with browns. Greens are ok but they can detect greens when invisible. Micro reds is hard and do you really think you will kill them with blues? Dazzler Beetle Lifeforce: Blue Number of Enemies: 25 View Battler Beetle The weakest beetles with blue life force. Even blues can defeat them (although they may die but blues can ressurect others), that just demonstraits how weak these bugs are. But like the battler beetle you can farm them and go solo so you dont need a smart helmet. Elven Ghost Lifeforce: Blue Number of Enemies: 25? Although blues are weak and do little damage, they do more damage to elves than browns do to anything. Just charge in with 50 blues. You might want to help even though you cant do damage but the ai considers you as someone who will kill an invincible creature although only blues can. Fallen Knight Lifeforce: Brown? Number of Enemies: 26?? These knights are not very strong but it is recommended microing your reds on a guard marker. Forest Troll Lifeforce: All Number of Enemies: 6 You will not have time to set up because 2 trolls at the start will charge you. Before you do this go to the reborian desert and equip your browns with gold armor and then use those browns to massacre the trolls. Dont be scared it works every time seriously. Halfling Cook Lifeforce: Brown Number of Enemies: 10 Reds are most effective against them. Halfling Rocklobber Lifeforce: Brown Number of Enemies: 15 Reds out range them and they panic when on fire so it would be easy just incase add some blues to tank and revive incase your not skilled and i will not brag sometimes i do loose reds. Halfling Swordsman Lifeforce: Brown Number of Enemies: 15 They are so weak that even a blue massacre would work but it doesnt work 100%. Anyway reds and browns or greens would work but I recommend greens solo. Speaking of solo you can do it solo. Halfling Spearman Lifeforce: Brown Number of Enemies: 20 Just send greens to jump on them. Hulking Toad Lifeforce: Blue Number of Enemies: 5 They are quite a nuisence but their best feature is their tankiness which is pretty low but i do recommend a sword instead of a mace and you might want to solo. Magma Beetle Lifeforce: Red Number of Enemies: 25 These beetles you can farm. It is dangerous when using greens and blues but they still are as good as dead when you charge in solo. Puff Beetle Lifeforce: Green Number of Enemies: 25 Like all beetles they can be farmed. Their flying attack does no damage to greens and greens on a flag will instant kill them or kill them in 2 seconds. I still recommend solo. Ruborian Bomber Lifeforce: Red Number of Enemies:? Use reds on a flag and micro them to victory. If they get to close move the reds away and the bombs they throw are pure fire (and a little bit of knockback) so they dont hurt reds 1% infact they dont even throw bombs on a fire immune creature. Ruborian Raider Lifeforce: none Number of Enemies: 10 isn't to hard. Ruborian Warrior Lifeforce: brown Number of Enemies:? Use greens on a flag. Lure each 1 in close to the greens. They cannot detect greens so they wont throw their pointy spear chop stick missile that insta kills greens and sometimes browns. Red Priest Lifeforce: Red and Brown Number of Enemies: 5 These humans or zombies or... ah I don't know what to call them are so weak that they will die if you hit them with a wet noodle AKA a wet noodle from a blue. Rock Giant Lifeforce: all Number of Enemies: 5 In arcanium armor, my armor recipe and axe with full damage you can solo this. They do knock back on all their attacks but if all of them attack there is only room for 3 to attack. Remember if you have arcanium regen and damage, the rock giants cant hurt you because their dps is too low and all they have is knockback. You can solo it. If you need to play safe, simply summon all Reds and put Marker for them near the Gate. Then proceed to slowly lure the Rock Giants to your side one by one, by slowly moving to them (i recommend picking on the one in one corner and work your way to the other side to avoid pulling 2 at once). Once near the Reds, stay, lock on the target and simply do side steps as it start the attack animation until you come to it's right/left side. Hit it a couple times and repeat. The Reds will do most of the work for you (as it pretty much impossible to miss something that huge). Skull Boar Lifeforce: Brown? Number of Enemies: 30? Everyone might say "Oh my god i cant do this" but they are wimps to think that. Just place reds on a flag and micro them to death. Skull Rat Lifeforce: Brown? Number of Enemies: At least a million (Sarcasm) These are very weak but there are lots of them. A massacre with browns will work. Skull Stag Lifeforce: Blue Number of Enemies: 5? Solo will be tough because they do revive each other. The best think to do is annoy them so they make their attack and sweep greens in with a flag and they are so dead you cant call them dead. Slug Lifeforce: Green Number of Enemies: 20? !WARNING! THIS ENEMY IS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS, PROCEED WITH CAUTION. Slugs are the most dangerous you will ever face. I discovered something when i was fighting succubi. Go out as if you did it solo and then once the gates are closed summon reds from behind the gate. Some of them you wont be able to control but sweep the ones you can back on a guard marker and then lure the slugs to the reds. Attack them from behind. Keep moving the slugs back and forth until they all die. You really dont need reds but it is just for a permenant softener as greens are temperary. Dont be worried if you die because there is like a 20% chance you will get this right. Sluglet Lifeforce: Green Number of Enemies: 5 You dont need the tutorial but I will tell you that 1 brown wont defeat them all but 1 green will. Greens are immune to the sluglet attacks. I discovered this in the arcanium mine where you need to defeat the mother slug to stop the other slugs from spawning. Anyway solo works 100% (unless your in steel armor) Succubus Lifeforce: Red Number of Enemies: 5 It would be hard for me to explain this because i usally experiment on them all the time. I discovered that, they can detect greens on a flag, the attack of blues doesnt hurt the succubus and i know it is not their useless damage because they say "magic no hurt it". The attack of blues also makes a succubus unable to move or attack or do anything but that can change if you attack a succubus. The best way that i think does it is greens on a flag. The succubus with its eagle eyes will see the greens or smell them as greens smell. The succubus will make a minion's black heart all fluttery (As Gnarl says in Overlord 2) and fly down. They greens will jump on her back and when she flies away she is carrying at least 3 smelly greens. A mace with knockback especialy helps. Troll Lifeforce: Brown Number of Enemies: 2 Unlike forest trolls these ones are cheap. Just send in greens or browns and you won't have to worry about the body slam but if you want to play safe use reds White Priest Lifeforce: Brown and Blue Number of Enemies: 5 Even though they can revive themselves, you can murder them yourself personally. They are that weak Zombies Lifeforce: None Number of Enemies: 50 Remember what i said about no fire damage? Forget it use a SWORD with no knockback but with fire and solo it. Or you can just use a steel sword non upgraded. Zombie Lord Lifeforce: blue or brow. Number of Enemies: 10? just use blues and Reds. Blues are immune to the energy orbs they throw so they will protect the Reds if placed on a flag. Challenges Halfling Challenge Requirements: Finish all Halfling Dungeon Missions Enemies: 10 Halfling Rocklobbers 10 Halfling Swordsman 5 Halfling Spearman 4 Halfling Cooks Category:Overlord Category:The World Category:Overlord: Raising Hell